Kim Possible: Dark Destiny
by LJ58
Summary: Kim goes to sleep after just another routine mission, and wakes up in another world. And that is just the start of a sitch that may cost her more than she realizes as she looks for a way to survive, and get back home, before she lands in more trouble than even she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**1**

Kim staggered into the house after a very long, wearying walk home once she got out of landslide that had almost buried her.

Just another mission, and she had pulled it off without a hitch. On the way home, though, there was a sudden mudslide down a mountain, and it triggered a more serious landslide. Her Roth was buried, and even she wasn't sure how well it might have survived. Still, she had little choice but to use it as a temporary barrier to help save those caught in the slide's path, and then she had stayed behind to help get some people to high ground before the authorities finally showed to close the road, and help out.

That left her, in the end, alone, and on foot since no one else was heading into Middleton just then.

Just her luck.

She finally got back well home after midnight, and she barely got into the shower, and out, before collapsing on her bed, and giving in to the wearying exhaustion plaguing her after Drakken's latest crazy plot. End of her eighteenth birthday, and by her standards, hardly even memorable.

Something to do, yet again, with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

That guy just could not get a clue. Still, she was finally home, in bed, and she went gratefully to sleep.

Until the morning came all too soon.

Waking abruptly, because her mother was standing over her with a heated glare, she cringed at the realization she was laying atop her bed, completely naked.

Hadn't she gotten dressed for bed?

"Kimberly Anne Possible," her mother scowled. "Not that I don't appreciate the view, but you're going to be late for your vocational assessment if you don't get moving, my little bubble-butt."

"Mom," she groaned, and rolled over to snatch a sheet as she moved to cover herself with.

The her mother's words penetrated.

"Uh, vocational assessment," she frowned at her with a blank look as she sat up.

"Are you all right? I know you likely partied a little hard after you turned eighteen last night, but…."

"No. No, I'm fine," Kim protested. "Honestly. I just…. I'm really still wore out. I got caught in a landslide on the way home, and…."

"Oh, that's right. I heard about that on the news. Well, you still need to get moving. Mr. Barkin is a very strict regional governor, you should recall, and if you're not registered by noon, you could still end up….. Well, anywhere."

"Mr…..Barkin," she frowned.

"You must have hit your head, young lady, if you're forgotten him," Ann declared. "Up. Up, and shower. I'll take you down myself, just so you don't miss your assessment time. Hopefully, you'll get assigned to the same club as I work in. I'd hate to think you had to go through what I did to get a start."

"What….you did?"

"Shower. Maybe you'll feel better once you're moving. Now, go. Go. Before your brothers wake up, and start barking their silly orders again."

"Uh, mom…."

"Go," Ann shoved, and Ann literally pushed her right into her shower.

Everything looked the same.

Same bath products. Same house. Same mother.

So why did everything else seem…..?

She remembered Drakken even as she spotted her muddy clothes, and realized they weren't _her_ clothes. Because she had never worn a bright green mini like that in her life. She certainly never wore a thin strip of cloth that could barely be deemed a tube top.

And the lingerie!

Drakken, she seethed. Somehow, that damned vortex generator of his had sent her through dimensions after all, dropping her into another world. One where she was…..

Well, she didn't know what she was.

Yet.

She had the unnerving feeling she was about to find out. Because from what little she had picked up on, her mom was not a doctor, and her brothers apparently seemed to be more authoritative than she recalled from the way her mother was talking.

And she was about to get a job assignment.

As…..what?"

She had the unnerving feeling that would not be good, either.

Not if Mr. Barkin were attached to it.

Only what the heck was a regional governor? And why did Middleton even have one?

**KP**

"Well, well, well. And here I was betting you wouldn't make it," Steven Barkin, in a dark, black power suit with red tie sneered as he stood at the door of the crowded room where dozens of other teens that looked around her age sat. "I guess even you can get lucky now, and then," he all but mocked her as Kim frowned at that one, and simply walked past him to enter the room.

It didn't help that her most modest clothing she had dug out of the closet had been a very brief halter, with a pair of very short shorts. Anything else seemed to be...well, obscene. Still, shorts were better than those minis, or so Kim felt as she glanced around the room, and found an empty desk.

"Settle down, people," a burly man Kim didn't know called as she found the seat with her name on the side of a placard, and a single metal band resting on the desktop. Just as everyone else had, too. "Now, before we begin assessment, we have the honor of being addressed by Governor Barkin himself who chose to meet the new crop of Provincial Labor. So, sit up, be quiet, and pay attention."

Kim really frowned now as she watched Barkin close the door, and walk forward to the front of the room. He seemed the same Barkin.

Then again, her mother seemed the same at first, too.

Other than the fact she now dressed in a white, silk mini and sheer white blouse. Very sheer.

"Welcome to the first day of your new lives," Steve Barkin began without preamble. "Let's face it, most of your are headed to labor, or even vice. From what I've heard," he added, eyeing Kim in particular. "You're not fit for much else."

Kim frowned at that, but said nothing. Something told her the usual snarky comments here could be a very bad thing.

"Since most of you likely don't remember much, if any of the history your instructors tried to cram into your heads, I'll give you a quick summary so you understand the gravity of this moment," the burly man went on. "Four years ago, when Emperor Drakken rose to power….."

Kim felt her heart clinch, and gaped at the man.

_ He what_, she gasped to herself, only her shock keeping her silent just then.

"…then developed this system of cerebral scanning to ensure every subject was placed in a proper, and productive role to serve the empire. Fail here, and you not only lose any chance at a job, you may not even be granted life. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir," the entire class shouted.

Except for Kim.

"I asked, am I understood, Possible," he snarled, proving he was paying attention.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, feeling as if she had just woke to a true nightmare.

"Good. When you put on your scanners, I suggest you focus solely on service. Solely on how you may best serve your emperor, and the empire. In that way, the scanner will place you in the best possible fit for your vocation. Unless, of course, you favor taking your chances in the Wastelands, with the other Dregs and Misfits exiled from our empire."

Kim didn't like the sound of that either.

"So, then, I hope some of you, at least, will uphold Middleton's proud tradition of service to our glorious master. Put on your bands, try to pretend you have a brain, and focus," Steve Barkin more commanded, than instructed.

Kim slowly lifted the band, and slid it over her head as she saw others doing.

She felt an electric tingle, and at once felt a shivering pulse that seemed to be penetrating her mind.

Focus on _nothing_, she told herself. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Something chimed to her left, and she heard, "Bonnie Rockwaller. Sex worker. There's a surprise," the man Kim didn't know laughed at her.

Kim gasped, looking left, and seeing the distraught brunette she had loved to hate for so long looking beyond miserable.

More dings and chimes, and she heard the man declare a great many low-end, mostly plebian jobs. Everything from sanitation to fast food. Some even went to the military. She suspected any military under Drakken was likely not a good thing.

Then Barkin was standing over her.

"What are you thinking about, Possible," he demanded, all but shouting in his face.

"Nothing, sir," she retorted.

"There's a surprise. William?"

"She's…not registering, Governor Barkin. The machine cannot classify her," the man exclaimed in what seemed like genuine horror.

"What," he boomed, turning to stare at the man in a far less costly suit. "Are you sure it's plugged into her circuit?"

"It's plugged in, but the machine isn't registering her mind. She's a glyph!"

Barkin tensed, and went rigid.

"Call the Emperor's Enforcer!"

Kim frowned now.

"What? What did I do," she asked as Barkin pulled the device off her head to study it.

"Let me guess. You didn't pay attention in history?"

"Was I supposed to," she couldn't help asking.

Barkin all but growled.

"Why couldn't you just be a good little whore like your mother," he spat, confirming Kim's budding suspicions, but horrifying her all the same.

Her mother was supposed to be a very smart, very independent woman. _Not…..that._

"The Enforcer is on her way," the man named William reported after turning away from his console. "We're to keep the glyph contained until her arrival."

"Right. Possible, stay put. The rest of you will report to Room Five-C for service assignments, and your new postings. Go."

The teens, more than a few whimpering in despair, walked out, leaving her sitting alone.

Kim sat there, almost grateful her mother had dropped her off at the courthouse, rather than wait on her. If her mom had thought her behavior this morning was bad, she could just guess what she would be saying about this glyph business. Because something told her it was not something the apparent emperor cared for from the way they were reacting.

She sat there over an hour, during which they tried to assess her three more times. Every time, she focused on nothing, and the machine refused to recognize her mind.

Then, just over seventy-five minutes of boredom on her part, most of which was spent ignoring the looming mass of muscle towering over her, the door crashed open, and another familiar figure stepped into the room.

"So where's the glyph? You clowns better not be pulling my chain again, or I'll fry the lot of you."

"Shego," Kim exclaimed, leaping to her feet, and instinctively settling into a defensive stance as William and Barkin gaped incredulously.

The green-skinned woman just stared at her, looking both amused, and condescending. She didn't, however, seem to recognize her.

"Do I know you, Red," she mocked.

"Maybe in another world," Kim quipped. "But I know you, and Drakken!"

"Do you? You said she was a glyph, Barkin. Not a damn nutcase. Just put her down, and keep the gene pool from inbreed….."

Kim shouted, leaping forward to drive a snap kick into the green woman's side.

"I'm not inbred, you blue butt-kissing sycophant!"

Kim landed easily, making Barkin and William stare all the more as Shego went down, rolled back up, and turned to stare at her with a cool smile.

"On second thought, let's see what you've got, Cupcake," she smiled, actually licking her lips.

"Any time you want," Kim hissed, taking refuge in what she did know after all the craziness of this very weird day.

Shego lunged forward, not bothering to light her plasma, which temporarily confused Kim, but not for long. She met her charge, blocked, sparred, and danced around her punches and kicks, until even Shego jumped back, and eyed her anew.

"You're not bad. Not bad at all. I'm starting to see why Blue-boy's machine didn't work on you. You're an independent thinker, aren't you? Taught yourself to fight on the sly, and kept it low-key."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises," Kim smiled smugly.

"So am I," Shego taunted, and her fists flared with green energies that could melt titanium steel.

Kim didn't blink.

She met Shego's new charge, and leapt up, over her head at one point, and somersaulted down to land behind the comet-powered woman to deliver a stunning kick that sent her sprawling face-first, and crashing through more than a few desks before she could recover.

Barkin thundered, "Possible, what are you doing? Behave, you witless child of a whore!"

Kim's next kick slammed into his square jaw, bouncing him off a desk before he hit the floor face-first, and stayed there.

_"Never_ talk about my mother!"

William only cowered behind his control consoles, and whined.

Shego stood up, dusting herself off, and chuckling.

"What," Kim hissed, hands up, and ready for her next attack.

"I like you, Princess," she called her now. "You obviously wanted my attention. Well, you've got it. Because I've got the perfect placement for you."

"You do," Kim frowned.

"Oh, yeah. I've been looking for a protégé, Princess, and you're it. Welcome to the family."

"Family," she sputtered, frowning now as Shego grinned at her.

"Of course, you'll have to move into the palace. And I'll teach you everything you need to know. From now on, I'll provide everything you need. And more. Let's go. I'm already sick of this hick town."

"But…?"

"You….. You like her," William asked, Steve Barkin still out cold.

"I love her," Shego grinned, and walked over to slide an arm around a very confused Kim's shoulders. "C'mon, Princess. I want to see your mother before we pack you up, and take you to your new home."

Kim considered this new development, and almost resisted.

Until she realized that Drakken's palace was likely the only place in this world with the technology she could exploit to get herself home from what she had seen at home. She didn't even have a computer there now. Not in this world. She sighed, and let the woman pull her to her side, and lead her out the door.

"Oh, and Willie? Tell Stevie he's fired. One kick, and he's down? Man, I haven't seen anyone fold that fast since Drew took out the Kremlin."

"So….. Uh, Drakken won't care if you…uh, hire me," Kim asked as they left the courthouse, and she realized more than a few people were gaping at her as Shego led her around with that arm still firmly wound around her slender shoulders.

Shego only laughed.

"I'm sure even you know that the power behind the throne is often more powerful than that idiot on it. Well, guess what. I'm that power."

"Oh. So….."

"Drewbie would rather play in his labs, and make sweeping gestures like blowing up Washington, or the Kremlin, than run the actual empire. Guess who gets that job?"

"So, you're the empress?"

Shego grinned.

"You could say that. I prefer….Mistress, though. So you will call me that, Princess," she declared, and leaned down and kissed Kim sounding right there on the street.

She was so stunned she let the woman do it, helpless to stop the tongue that parted her lips, and slid in to explored her mouth for a moment.

"Wow, I've never kissed a real virgin," Shego grinned at her reaction.

"Lucky bitch," a brunette swore as they both turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller standing there with a small paper clutched in her hand that her expression suggested was not all that welcome. "I should have known you would pull something like this," she swore.

"Watch it, cow," Shego sneered. "You're mocking your new Princess….. What is your name, Cupcake?"

"Kim. Kim Possible," Kim told her, feeling the entire sitch was beyond surreal just then.

Shego only tittered.

"We'll stick with Princess," she grinned. "That name sounds silly."

"Hey!"

"Still, you have the right to punish that mouthy bitch. So, what do you want done to her?"

Bonnie paled as she cringed, but was suddenly bracketed by two burly men in uniform that appeared at Shego's snapping fingers, so she couldn't retreat, as she very obviously wanted to just then.

"Well," Shego asked, eyeing Kim, rather than the very uneasy Bonnie.

"Let her go."

Shego frowned now, and stared at her.

"Let….? Let her go?"

Kim nodded.

"She's just frustrated, and disappointed. You shouldn't hurt someone just for having a bad day. Or an opinion you don't like."

Shego surprised her again.

She burst into laugher, and then hugged Kim again.

"Drew is going to hate you! I can't wait to introduce you," she said, revealing much of her personality just then. "Let the cow go, boys. I've decided to be merciful. This once," she added ominously with a cold glare sent straight at the brunette.

"Thank you, Lady Shego," Bonnie whined, cringing as she backed away.

"Thank Princess," she declared ominously.

"Thank you… Princess Kimberly! Thank you," the brunette almost wailed, then turned and fled in genuine panic.

"Now, that was funny," Shego grinned.

Kim said nothing.

She had the feeling Shego had been ready to do something really nasty to Bonnie. Possibly lethal. She had to remember this was not her world. She had to play along. At least for the moment. Long enough to find the tech she needed to get home.

She couldn't imagine anything else just then, because as Shego pulled her toward a very sporty-looking limo, she realized she was seriously in way over her head.

"So, where's home, Princess? I just have to meet this mother of yours."

Kim said nothing to that as she told Shego, who only gestured to the driver after they climbed into the car. This, she knew, was not how she expected her day to go when she first woke up.

Not at all.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**2**

Kim staggered into the house after a very long, wearying walk home once she got out of landslide that had almost buried her.

One little night off before the rest of her life took over in the name of that blue moron, and then she had to end up getting stuck in the middle of the worst landslide since….ever. She couldn't help but secretly wonder if it weren't that moron's fault.

Not that she would ever call him that out loud. Others had been exiled into the Wastelands for less.

She might play the role of a careless, partying teen without ambition, but inside, she knew herself better than even her mother.

She knew the truth.

She knew everything.

She just couldn't prove it.

Because anyone that defied that blue freak's will was either brain-wiped, killed outright, or sent to the Wasteland that he created in the first place to test his stupid inventions.

Half the freaking country rendered a barren waste, just so he could have a private playground.

Talk about an idiot.

What she really, absolutely hated, though, was what he did to people.

Her dad vanished not long after Drakken first came to power. She knew he had something to do with it, too, but what could she do? She was one girl. Sure, dad liked to say anything was possible, and all that. Only what good did it do him?

Not much, apparently.

Her mom had even lost her place in medical school because of him, and ended up screwing losers just to keep them alive. And in the house the 'great one' magnanimously allowed them to keep. Never mind it was already theirs. She grumbled at that faux charity, and staggered into the shower, washed the mud off her, and then dropped into her bed, weary beyond belief, her head still spinning from one too many hits of someone's bottle.

Sure, she partied, but only to keep the façade in place.

She didn't want anyone to know she was actually sneaking off to the capital just to use the rare computer she found in a library to access taboo files most people didn't even realize still existed. Because, in her heart, she knew, absolutely knew, there had to be a way to steal Drakken's power.

Because if an idiot like him could take the world in virtually a single night, then so could anyone else.

Like her.

She sighed, and gave up, letting the lethargy created by her long walk after digging out of that landslide swamp her. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

If her stupid assessment didn't land her in vice, or worse, like it did every other shapely girl in the world just now. Like that was an accident.

Moron.

**KP**

"Kimberly Anne Possible," her mother's strident voice shocked her awake after a deep, nearly dreamless sleep that seemed to last a very long time.

Kim gasped, rolled over, and stared up at her mother.

"Mom," she sputtered, staring at the still shapely, still pretty redhead. "What are you wearing?"

"What am I…..? Young lady, get up, and get dressed before your brothers see you like this," Ann told her as Kim glanced down at her naked body.

"What? It's not like they haven't already…."

"What," Ann gasped. "Kim, you know your brothers are still little boys! Don't tell me you've let them…..?"

"Let them? Mom, since when can even you stop them from….."

Kim froze, staring at the name badge on her mother's strange, white coat. A badge that declared she was 'Dr. Ann Possible: Neuro.'

"Mom," she frowned, feeling a headache coming on that had nothing to do with partying, or the long night.

Ann sighed.

"Let me guess. Drakken zapped you on your last mission again? I've told Dr. Director you need more backup since Ron went back to Japan."

"Ron? Mission?"

"Hon, is Kimmie up," a gruff man called. "Breakfast is waiting, and we have a big day."

Ann sighed.

"Hurry up, and dress, Kim. You know your father has been waiting to show you around Middleton Science University all week. We have to at least placate him. Since I'm sure you'll do the reasonable thing, and attend Upperton Medical," Ann told her with a fond smile.

A lot of people might think Kim Possible was an empty-headed, party-girl, but she wasn't. She knew things that might surprise a lot of her peers. Even her occasional lez-friends like Bon-Bon, and Moni. She put two and two together, and quickly got five.

"This isn't my world," she realized, as impossible as it seemed.

"What's that, dear," Ann asked, on her way to the door by then.

She glanced back, waved off her mother, and went into the bathroom.

And stared at the muddy clothes in the hamper that did not look like the clothes she had taken off last night. Sturdy cargo pants, and a dark top. An equipment belt of some kind that was slung over the back of the doorknob. A belt that included….. A hair dryer?

Mission?

Was this world's Kim some kind _of…hero?_

She climbed back into the shower, turning on the water as cold as she could stand it to shock her to full awareness.

If she was here, was the other Kim now in her place?

Why?

And more importantly, how?

Because as different as things seemed, she could see how bad things might get for both of them if they messed up now. And even if this was….a semblance of her family, she loved _her_ mother. Not this….weird copy.

True, she could do without her brothers. Tyrannical, little jerks. Just because they were geniuses, and assessed early to go into science, and support for that blue pretender.

She finished dressing in surprisingly modest clothes, and walked down the steps to stop and stare.

"D-Dad," she choked, staring at the lanky man with a carelessly combed head of hair that looked surprisingly very familiar to her despite the fact she had not seen him in years.

"Morning, Kimmie-Cub," he smiled over the top of his paper. "Ready for the big day?"

"S-Sure," she smiled, and heard her apparent mother say, "I should have known."

"What is it, honey?"

"That was Chief Hobble. Seems Kim saved a lot of lives on her way home last night when she used the Roth to hold back a mudslide, and keep it from swamping the traffic before they could block the roads. No wonder you're so tired, since he said you spend half the night helping search for survivors, too."

"You know me," Kim smiled wanly, and went to take a mug from a cabinet, and filled it with black coffee.

"Kim, you need more than that. Get you something to eat. We don't have to be there that early," James Possible smiled indulgently at her.

Kim, who was used to eating leftovers, if her brtohers left her any, stared at the heaping platters of food on the counter.

She smiled, and quickly made a plate of eggs, bacon, and several biscuits, and sit down to eat even as a set of familiar footsteps came racing into the room.

"…..did not," Jim declared pointedly.

"Too," Tim countered. "You wait, and see. When Barkin sees…."

"Sees what, boys," Ann demanded imperiously, and Kim actually gaped to see her quell the twin terrors.

"Uh, school project," they both deadpanned.

"No calls today, boys," Ann warned them. "I have a heavy day scheduled, and your sister is going to be with your father, too."

"It's not our fault," Tim sputtered.

"Yeah, Barkin just doesn't like us."

"Because he doesn't have Ron to pick on any more, so he picks on us," Tim concluded.

Ann only sighed, and shook her head.

"Eat your breakfast, boys. The bus isn't going to wait on you."

"We could take the Roth," the teens grinned.

"Not today, you can't," Ann told them.

"But if you're going with dad," Jim turned to eye Kim.

"It's buried under a mudslide."

They both stared at Kim, then at their mother.

"Under a what?"

"Well, a landslide, on top of a mudslide," Kim told them. "I barely got out myself. It was close."

"Closer than the time Drakken shrank you to doll-size, and stuck you in a tank full of piranha," the two sniggered.

"What about the time….?"

"Boys," Ann cut them off. "Eat."

Kim stared at the family around her as she ate, too, and realized they were different in a lot of ways. They looked the same. Sounded the same. Only they…. They seemed to have something else.

"So, I guess you beat that poser Drakken again," Jim sniggered.

"Obviously," Tim told his twin. "So, what was it this time?"

Kim took a stab in the dark, and told them, "I think he was tampering with dimensional interfaces."

"Again," they both whined.

"Man, that guy does not have an original idea in his head," Tim sputtered. "Now, if I were trying to take over…."

"Ahem," Jim grumbled.

"Right. If _we_ were trying to take over the world….."

"Boys, there will be no taking over the world until you have your PhDs," James declared bluntly.

Kim just stared.

This, she realized, was very, very different from her world.

She needed to find out more. And fast. Before someone realized she didn't belong here, and came for her.

**KP**

Kim realized this James Possible was smart, but very scatter-brained compared to the father she remembered. It took a few subtle questions slipped in on the trip down to the Middleton University to start piecing together things.

Four years ago, when Drakken took over her world, she was stopped not by the army, or a, too her, defunct Global Justice. She was stopped by her. Kim Possible, and her longtime friend Ron Stoppable. Only she didn't know Ron. And she never became a cheerleader, or a crusader. She certainly wasn't there to stop him when he unleashed his robotic hordes on the world.

Then, there were other differences.

Kim, the other Kim, was a global hero that had actually faced off with aliens, as well as villains. She could fight Shego herself to a standstill, and won two out of three. That, she knew, was unheard of in her world.

She was liking this world more and more, and she began to realize the best thing for her world, was leaving the other Kim Possible in place. Because from what she was learning, that Kim was not going to stand quietly by while Drakken ruined what remained of the world. If anything, she was going to be facing off against her longtime enemies, and maybe, finally, freeing her world.

She hoped.

Which meant, she realized, she had to give that Kim time to do that.

Which meant, she couldn't let anyone know the truth. Not yet.

"So, what do you think," James asked her after he stopped his monologue over some vaguely recalled misadventure in his collegiate days.

"Well, it is kind of nice, dad, but….. I'm still weighing my options."

"But you will give it thought? I mean, MSU. I mean, after all," James smiled as if making a great point. "As smart as you are, Kim, it would be a shame if you didn't devote your life to science like your old man," he beamed.

"Funny, mom said the same thing about medicine," she said, though she was guessing there.

"Well, you know your mother," James chuckled. "But, seriously, _science,"_ he said in a rather comical aside.

Kim laughed, then impulsively hugged him.

"I love you, dad," she said, clinging to him, and feeling tears brim as she felt a knot in her chest that she had not felt in a long time.

For a long time she had felt nothing. She just went through life, and pretended.

Mostly, though, she just felt nothing.

Now, it was as if this stolen life she was living was slowly melting her frozen emotions. She couldn't help but smile at James' uncomfortable expression, and how he stammered when someone walked into the room just then to catch them.

"Uh, yes, Dr. Chen. This is my little girl….."

"Not so little, now, I think, James," the man smiled at her. "So, you're thinking about a career in science."

"I'm considering all options," Kim countered as she stepped back, giving James space to recover.

"Wise of you. But don't wait too long. I've seen promising minds lost because they didn't want to commit. You must choose a path, and then follow it, no matter what. That is the key to success in any field. Of course, who am I talking to here," the man laughed as he smiled at her. "I suppose you know that better than any of us, Kimberly."

"So, shall we continue with the tour," James smiled.

"Sure, dad," Kim nodded, smiling in earnest now. "What's next?"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**3**

Kim shivered, and moaned as she felt the surprisingly nice sensations going through her body, and couldn't quite credit their source.

Or her acquiescence.

She was laying sprawled out in a bed in the back of the private jet, completely naked, not that she had been wearing much from the start, and Shego…. Shego!…. Was laying between her slender thighs, slowly teasing her naked sex with her fingers, and tongue.

"Damn, Princess," the woman rasped, smiling up at her from over the flat plain of her belly. "You taste better than your mother."

Kim blushed at that.

It turned out that this Shego knew her 'mother.' Had, in fact, been her lover for a time not long after her father in this world had….disappeared. Shego, however, had a jaded pallet, and no taste for children. She walked off without looking back after a brief affair.

"I just can't believe I overlooked you. Of course, you'd have still been a kid four years ago."

Kim sputtered at that.

In her mind, she had grown up a lot sooner than that.

Shego only grinned, and slid up her body, her wet lips coming down over Kim's, and letting her taste herself as she kissed her again in earnest, grinning their wet, hot flesh together as the green-skinned woman continued to teach her what she enjoyed.

"Hope your paying attention," she said breathlessly when she broke the kiss. "Because you're returning the lesson once I finish."

Kim blushed, but gave a wan smile.

"I think…..I can manage."

Shego sniggered at her, and rolled over, pulling her atop her as she did.

"By all means. Show me your stuff, Princess," she kept calling her.

Kim, no virgin, was still not quite the dynamo this Shego was, but she never turned down a challenge.

She pressed her lips back down on Shego's black painted lips, and proved she had been paying attention as she kissed her passionately as her smaller hands slid down to find, and tease her fuller, rounder breasts.

"Wow," she murmured. "Not bad for a virgin," Shego grinned when Kim drew back to slide down her voluptuous frame.

"You do know I'm not really a virgin," Kim huffed.

"Sweetie, compared to me, the entire world is filled with virgins," Shego smirked.

"I'll take your word on that one," Kim quipped.

"Smart girl. Now, show me some tongue. Chop, chop," she ordered, and spread her muscular thighs wide.

Kim, who had never actually been with another girl, and not that many guys, stared down at the green flesh, and stared.

"Well?"

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just….."

"Princess, if you say…."

"No. It's just…. I never realized how beautiful you are."

Shego's mouth opened, but she said nothing as if not expecting her comment.

"You really think I'm beautiful," she finally demanded curtly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Kim nodded, and then lowered her lips down to kiss the soft, furry Mons just between her legs. She then moved to lick one side of her labia, then the other, and only then slid her tongue down to delve between them.

To her surprise, Shego moaned, and arched her hips.

"Enough teasing," she hissed.

"But I like teasing you," Kim grinned, thinking of how her Shego might have reacted were she here. Then again, she wasn't even sure if her Shego liked…. Well, anything.

"You'll pay for…"

Shego's half-hearted threat died as she moaned again, wriggling beneath her as she pressed her leaking sex hard up against Kim's face, and grabbed her head to push her down.

"More! More, you teasing little slut! More!"

Kim blushed, but couldn't escape anyway. She redoubled her efforts, and only then brought her fingers into play as she Shego moaned, and writhed as she proved to be very sensitive, and very eager to indulge.

Then she literally screamed, and trapped Kim's head between her strong thighs as she all but rode her face for a long, wailing climax before she went limp, and simply sighed blissfully as Kim crawled up beside her to kiss her cheek.

"That…..was promising," Shego finally declared, smiling giddily.

"Only promising?"

Shego smirked.

It was a familiar expression.

"I've still got a few things to teach you, little girl. Don't you doubt it," she warned teasingly.

Kim, very conscious of her current role, smiled back, and declared, "I can't wait."

Ironically, her 'mother' had been very happy to have her taken by Shego as a protégé. Her mother had even knelt at the woman's feet, and thanked her profusely while kissing Shego's feet. Kim had been horrified.

Shego had only smiled, and on the way to the airport, had told her that that was how a proper subject addressed their superiors.

"Well, don't expect me to kiss your feet," Kim had huffed.

"I do believe we can think of something for you to kiss," Shego had smirked.

Kim found herself blushing when she realized just what she had meant now.

"You still blush," Shego turned to stare at her.

"Sometimes," Kim blushed. "I just…. Well, I never expected to ever find myself in your bed. Ever. It's…."

"Yeah?"

"Nice," Kim had to admit, knowing she was not much of a liar anyway. Better to just ignore anything she couldn't cover, by giving a degree of honesty. Because it had been nice. More than she had expected.

"You're pretty nice, too, Princess," Shego smiled. "But I can fix that."

"Fix….? I'm not broken," Kim huffed.

"You let that big-titted cow mock you. She all but walked over you, and in our world, Princess, that's a no-no."

"She….was a friend, and…..a lover. I didn't want to see her hurt," Kim adlibbed.

"Ah, well, I can see that. Do I have to thank her for some of your skill?"

"Well, maybe just a little. But mom always said I had….natural talent," she declared, just not saying what that talent was then and there.

"Coming from Angel, that's rare praise. Even if you are her daughter."

"Angel?"

"You didn't know they call her Angel at the club?"

Kim frowned now.

"Mom….doesn't always talk about work. Not to me," she said.

"Maybe she was hoping you'd do better all along," Shego suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe," she said, wondering how her mother was doing. Her real mother. Wondering if anyone had noticed she wasn't there. Or had been replaced.

Mostly, she was wondering how she was going to pull this off, because Shego was acting surprisingly possessive since she first dragged her out of that courthouse.

**KP**

"Shego, who is that," the familiar, whine filled Kim's ears as she walked into the palace wearing a very good copy of Shego's green and black uniform.

Kim noted the madman was still wearing his usual blue lab coat, but had added a rather ostentatious crown to his flat head. One that kept slipping to one side, and getting pushed back into place every few seconds from what she could tell.

"This is Princess," Shego drawled, and kept going.

"And who is that," he demanded.

"Your heir, Blue-boy. So don't push it, or she takes over today!"

"My what," she sputtered. "Shego!"

"And that is how you ignore the moron," Shego drawled, leading her on into another corridor, and toward a set of stairs that went straight up.

"Won't he try to get back at you?"

"You know, he used to try that crap with me. I put a stop to it, though."

"He did? What stopped him?"

She raised a glowing fist, and smirked.

"I barbecued his balls. He wasn't using them anyway. Then I told him the rest was next if he ever even looked at me wrong again," she added.

"Whoa. You can play hardball. Uh, no pun intended."

"And don't you forget it. It's how you keep the little people in line, Princess. You make them fear you, and they will do anything. Except get out of line."

"So, what did he do that made you so mad," Kim asked, knowing Drew's track record well enough from her world.

"Can you believe that idiot tried to use mind control on me? He found out too late that electronics have a very seriously short half-life around me. And when I burned through his little gizmo, I then burned through his baby-makers. He knows his place now," she smirked smugly.

_Note to self_, Kim mused quietly as she walked with her down another long hall that apparently led to an entirely different wing of the huge castle built where New York had once stood, do _not_ piss off this Shego.

Once, because it was a heap of rubble now crowned by Drakken's palace.

This Drakken, she realized, was apparently in it for destruction for destruction's sake.

"So, where are we going?"

Shego grinned.

"My private quarters. I want to make sure we're not disturbed for our next…..game."

"Oh," Kim murmured.

She supposed it would be rather suspicious to just start out asked where the labs were, so she said nothing, and followed her.

Shego led her into a huge, sprawling chamber that just happened to have a wide bed. Four women in virtually nothing all leapt up, and then bowed to her.

"How may we serve you, mistress," they all spoke as one.

"I have to go educate the idiot. Get Princess here ready for me. I want her scrubbed, pampered, and ready to play when I get back."

Kim glanced at her as Shego now paused, and turned back to the door.

"Relax, and let them pamper you, Princess. The perks of power. I'll be back in a few, and we can get to the more….advanced lessons," she smiled at Kim.

"Uhm, okay," Kim said as the four women stared in confusion at her, but once the door was closed, they didn't change their demeanor.

The four young women, none very much older than herself, all bowed to her now, and said, "If you will follow us, Princess," one of them spoke. "We shall begin with a bath."

"Okay, sure," she said, and followed the women in a real hedonist's hall.

**KP**

"All right, Shego," Drakken scowled as the woman sauntered into the lab where he was reviewing a device he had yet to perfect. "Explain yourself. What was that silly child doing here? It's not as if you don't have enough toys…!"

"Let's leave my toys out of this, Drewbie," she scowled at him. "I found a genuine Glyph. Only she may be a lot more."

"What do you mean," he demanded as he put his tools down, and turned to glare at her.

"I mean, how many people do you know have ever fought me? Face-to-face, hand-to-hand, and lived? How many?"

Drakken scoffed.

"Trick question. You have killed anyone that dared try. Even that stupid Director woman fell when she tried to stage a revolt."

"Exactly. Little Kimmie? My Princess? She fought me head-on when we met, Drakken. And I had the unnerving feeling that she could have beaten me," Shego told him.

Drakken's jaw dropped.

"Now, you're kidding."

"Want to know her name?"

"You said it was…."

"_Possible_," she hissed.

Drakken, already blue, paled even more, leaching his cheeks of all color.

"No," he rasped.

"Kim Possible. Little Angel's own brat."

"But….?"

"Your mind-toy didn't work on her. It didn't even register her. When the locals called it in, I got the call since I was in the area, and went to check. For a laugh. Thought I'd check in on Angel, and the boys, too. Surprise, surprise, Little Kimmie almost took my head off before I could blink."

"And you brought her here?"

"It was something she said," Shego told him. "When I first met her, I asked if I knew her. She said, and I quote, 'Maybe in another world.'"

"Another….world."

"Weren't you fiddling with that dimension doohickey a few days ago?"

"You think….?"

"I think you let someone else in, Drakken. Because that woman isn't one of ours. She doesn't register as fully human when I walked her past our security scanner. She's also a lot more scarred, and battle-hardened than any of the posers we've seen since your robots beat down anyone that could have stopped us. I think," Shego said, "We have a genuine alien here."

"One that just looks like Angel's daughter," Drakken frowned.

"Maybe it's some kind of Yin-Yang of science. She couldn't come here without the real Kim Possible going to her world. Wonder what the place is like, if it breeds girls like _her_," she grinned.

Drakken scowled anew.

"You sound like you actually like her," he complained.

"I do. She thinks I'm beautiful, and she made me climax."

Drakken stared at her, a sour look on his face.

"Need I even ask."

"Of course not, you mental midget. Look, how do you undermine a threat without risking your own power? You ally with them. I'm going to make her my protégé. Train her in my image, and lead her to accept her new role as our heir. A woman like her," Shego smiled. "It might not be easy, but if we sway her, I think she could help us finally finish taking the rest of the world."

Drakken frowned at that all the more.

"And if she decides she wants more?"

Shego smirked darkly.

"Then I'll give it to her."

"Shego!"

"Think past your ego, Blue-boy. With someone like this girl at our sides, no one could stop us. Ever. Because if she can face me, and come out on top, what else could she do? Especially if we made sure she was backed up, and equipped with the best we could offer?"

"Even Dementor, that annoying little toady couldn't stop us," he asked, almost hopefully.

"I'm betting she could beat him like a bad habit," Shego grinned. "I intend to find out, too. Because I intend to aim her at him."

"I get it. She either wins, which gives us the rest of Eastern Europe, or she fails, which gets rid of a potential threat."

"I'm betting she wins."

"We shall see." Then he grumbled, "She just had to be a Possible, though. I thought I was finally done with that annoying family. Didn't I finally crush my longtime nemesis? I showed him….."

"Yada, yada, yada. Way to bring down a buzz with your silly college man-crush."

"It was not a crush! I hated him! Hated, hated, hated!"

"Yeah, so you say. I still wonder."

"Shego!"

"Whatever, gotta go finish breaking in my Princess," she beamed.

Drakken let her go.

Ever since he had almost been literally emasculated, he didn't really try to push her anymore.

Who knew the green woman was so touchy about mind control? It's not like he put her into vice work. He just tried to make sure she did what he told her for a change. Which, he had to admit, did not last long.

Ah, well, lesson learned.

Still, if his machine worked well enough to open a dimensional portal, maybe he could figure out a way to do it again. And maybe bring even more powerful figures here he could use.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**4**

Kim sat in the park, breathing deep, and just enjoying the clean air, and the laughter of children around her. More than a few waved her way, and a few even wanted her autograph. She was liked here. Loved. It was a very heady thing.

She had gone through the other Kim's room, surprised at the similarities, and differences between them. She found her website on a personal computer the emperor would have never allowed anyone to keep, and after getting over being astonished at the open availability of knowledge, she proved a quick study. She quickly got up to speed on what that other Kim had been doing, and all but gaped at the life _she_ had led. Even in her biggest dreams she couldn't imagine half of what that daring redhead had pulled off, and then apparently shrugged off.

She saw pictures in the other Kim's photo albums, and created a timeline of sorts from them, and newspaper archives.

Nor was this Kim a dummy either. Her transcripts, and college letters all showed a sharp, intuitive mind that could get right to the heart of a problem in short order. Ironically, as smart as she was, as conditioned as she had tried to make herself, she was nowhere near a match for this Kim.

So, she now considered, how did she continue to pass for a woman that literally saved the world on a daily basis?

She was sitting there, pondering that very issue, when a woman came over, and sat down beside her.

"Kimberly," the one-eyed woman in a blue jumpsuit greeted her curtly. "I need you to come in with me."

"Uh, why," she asked, knowing from her studies of Kim's life that this had to be Dr. Director. A martyr on her world. A still living super-agent here.

"Not here. Follow me," the woman instructed her.

"Uhm, okay," Kim said, deciding to go along. She could always beg off if something looked too hinky later. Because one thing she did know, and that was that there was no way she could pull off filling in for the other Kim here. Not just now.

She had never even been in cheerleading.

The emperor had outlawed that activity soon after coming to power for reasons that likely only made sense to him.

"This way," Dr. Director said, and walked out to the sidewalk, and waited for her to join her.

When Kim reached her side, she yelped, and howled when the entirely block just tipped, and they went down into a black pipe that seemed to suck them into the ground.

For a moment, she was overcome by nausea as she fell/flew through a stygian dark, then landed in a dimly lit room on all fours as the other woman landed lightly on her feet beside her.

"Sorry," Kim moaned, fighting the urge to vomit. "That….surprised me."

"Indeed. Follow me," the woman said again, her single eye glinting as she led her down a long, well-lit corridor with many doors after leaving that darker room.

Dr. Director opened a door with a digital keypad, and then sat down behind a desk after gesturing her to a chair. She simply stared at Kim for a moment, and Kim fidgeted nervously as the woman just studied her.

"So…..what can I do for you," Kim finally asked when the unnerving gaze of the woman just studied her.

Dr. Director nodded, then cleared her throat.

"You can tell me who you are, and where the _real_ Kim Possible is. Before I bury you," she added curtly.

Kim felt all the fear and anxiety that had slowly been bleeding away since coming to this world slam right back into her, and she grimaced.

"I….. I don't know."

"And that is your answer to which query," the woman deadpanned.

Kim sighed, and dropped her head.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me," the woman said.

"First….. First….. Tell me what gave me away?"

"I've been fighting alongside Kimberly for several years now. I followed her career from the start. You, woman, are too soft. You have no scars. You've turned down _five_ recent calls for help, and have yet to even speak to Wade all week. You, obviously, are not her."

Kim smiled ruefully.

"Actually, I am. I'm just not _your_ Kim."

"Explain," the woman demanded without batting her eye, which remained focused on her with an eerie intensity.

Kim had the feeling that if she made the proverbial wrong move, this woman would take her out faster than Shego. She couldn't help but wonder if her own world's counterpart had been this good. And why she still died if she were.

"It started last week, on the night of my….. Our birthday. I think it had something to do with that landslide."

"I recall. A minor tremor cracked the dam, which created a mudslide, that fueled a greater landslide. I understand you were there, and helped save a lot of lives that night. You just haven't been yourself since."

"No. No, I think it had something to do with…..what happened. Because, and I'm serious, I am Kim Possible. Just….not _this_ world's Kim Possible."

The woman still didn't bat her eye.

"Explain," she echoed, and Kim went on, telling her what she had experienced, and learned since waking up that fateful morning.

"I'm telling you the truth," Kim finally said when the woman just stared at her. Hard.

"Unfortunately, I believe you. Tell me of your world."

"There's not much to tell," she said more quietly now. "Four or five years ago, by your count, Emperor Drakken rose to power…."

_"Emperor?"_

"He killed everyone that could stop him, or try to stop him. He pretty much rules over half the world. What parts he can't rule, he just destroys. There are a few holdouts, but he's wiping them out more each day. There are parts of the world that nothing can live in because of him, let alone people."

Dr. Director just stared at her again.

"And you believe Kimberly…. Our Kimberly….. Is now in your world? In your place?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I see. Asking for more details is obviously useless just now. Still, until we find Drakken, our Drakken, we can't do much else. Wade?"

"Wade," Kim frowned, not recognizing the name.

"I just finished a complete genetic scan, Dr. Director," the stocky, black genius appeared on the monitor of her desktop just then. "She's almost a complete match for Kim."

"Almost?"

"There are a few anomalies that suggest she isn't quite human. Or, not quite human by _our_ standards. Still, that could have been caused by transversing the dimensional phase, too."

"I'm guessing you're the local genius," Kim asked uneasily, staring at him.

"I've been my Kim's best friend, and partner for years," Wade told her somberly.

"Indeed, and we now have a problem, Wade. As she is, this Kim can't possibly stand in for Kimberly. But we still need her. If the wrong people think she's MIA, the consequences could be catastrophic."

"Agreed. You're thinking of Boot?"

"Boot," Kim frowned.

"No. I'm thinking VIT."

"That's still experimental," Wade countered. "And she's obviously not a physical match for….."

"She will be," Dr. Director said. "Because until we can get our Kimberly back, we have to work with what we have. Set up the chamber. I'm bringing her in myself."

"Uh, what's VIT," Kim asked uneasily.

"Virtual Immersive Training. It's a holographic training program that subliminally fills you with whatever you want to learn. From diffusing bombs, to martial skills," Wade told her.

"And since Kimberly is already a master of over twenty martial arts, it would look odd if she suddenly couldn't defend herself. Warm up the chamber, Wade. We have no choice but to use it."

"Twenty….martial arts," Kim sputtered. "Really? Wow!"

"Let's go. And if we cross paths with anyone, say nothing. As of now, you are going to be Kim Possible. Now, let's get to work."

"Uh, look, I wouldn't mind helping. Really, but I'm not really a fighter. Or…"

"You will be," Dr. Director cut her off. "Now, zip it, and follow me."

"Yes, ma'am," she cringed, used to following orders.

Dr. Director only frowned all the more at that.

**KP**

Kim Possible stood in the middle of the huge, private gym, wearing a version of Shego's own costume, and feeling very comfortable in spite of herself.

Five days of sex, sparring, and a very slanted view of world history and politics had her head spinning, but she was starting to figure out this world, and it didn't take much to realize the entire human race was in trouble.

The serious kind of trouble.

Drakken didn't seem to see it, but his social meddling atop all else had the globe's population reduced by over a third from the start. With current trends, and his ongoing quest to destroy anyone that even mocked him, he was going to devastate the population by another half if he continued at he was now. That, combined with the current global ecosystem, or lack of same, meant wide scale starvation, and worse in the years ahead. That trend was always showing, and increasing exponentially from what she could see.

With everyone around them focused on weapons, and war, no one was really working on how to solve the real problems. Like growing famine, water and air contamination, and a very real chance that they were all looking at the end of the world.

For humanity, at least.

"I know that look," Shego said, relaxing her own stance as Kim's thoughts cascaded as she put together all the pieces she was learning.

"What look?"

"I've seen it in my mirror far too often," Shego admitted, relaxing rather than pressing their sparring session, and walking over to take her by the shoulders. "Talk to me, Princess. What's worrying you now?"

"Drakken's new attacks on Europe."

"Business as usual. So?"

"Shego, even you have to see that if things continue, the human race is facing the very real possibility of extinction inside of fifteen years. Maybe….less."

Shego stared at her.

"Yeah. I figured that out myself, too," she finally told Kim. "Drew, though. He's an obsessed little freak. Can't let a slight go. If it's not the Chinese, it's Dementor, and his European holdouts. I won't even get started on the African nations."

"So what? You just let him blow up more of the world, when we're already facing wide scale famine in this country?"

"Believe it, or not, I've been thinking of how to stop it, but since you can't stop it by just taking out, Doc, the next obvious play is getting rid of the five leaders that still annoy him, giving him no more reason to play bully on the block."

Kim glanced away, and frowned, but said, "I guess that does make sense. Only, why haven't you taken him out? I mean, seriously? If you don't respect him, which I can see you don't….."

"Drewbie's also smarter than you might think. Two years ago, he hooked his own heart to a special pacemaker. If his heart stops, every nuke in the world fires. Every…..single…..one. No winners. No losers. _Nobody_ gets out."

"Talk about a sore loser," Kim scowled.

"Yeah. But, what can you do? So I keep the idiot alive, in spite of himself, and try to keep the damage to a minimum. Hell, I'd have gone after those five myself by now, but let's face it, these days people can see me coming more than mile off. I'm too closely watched to even get out of the country these days without the entire world going on alert. By the time I could get near a target, they're already running."

"I can see that," Kim murmured.

"You know, though," Shego smiled at her. "No one knows _you."_

Kim stared back at her.

"What are you suggesting?"

"A test. And a chance. You take out Dementor, and we not only calm down the momma's boy for a while, but we get a breather. Maybe a chance to save a few lives, for a change. What do you think? Think you can handle sneaking into a foreign nation, and….kidnapping a world leader?"

"Wait. Dementor? Is a world leader?"

"I thought you knew that," Shego drawled blandly. "He's been in charge of the surviving European Union for the past three years. His scientific genius is likely unparalleled, though Drew would never admit it. It's what has kept him in power, and Europe alive all this time."

Kim murmured thoughtfully at that.

"That might not be a bad idea," the redhead finally decided.

"It'd take planning. And a lot of daring," Shego murmured, testing the girl.

"Tell me everything you know," Kim told her. "About him, and his defenses."

Shego studied her, then nodded.

"Come with me."

Kim followed without arguing.

**KP**

Kim stood next to Dr. Director, deep in Global Justice Headquarters, now dressed in the other Kim's mission gear.

She had been given a crash course on her gadgets, tools, and usual ploys. Then she had been given what seemed like a metal band not unlike the scanners Drakken used. Only she was told it was just to use inside the VIT Room. It would allow her to interact with the room, and give two-way sensory feedback so they could better track her, and guide her, as well as allowing her to assimilate the training feed Wade was going to give her. In short, she would learn by doing while the base knowledge was planted in her head.

_"She_ really knows twenty kinds of fighting," she asked the senior agent as the walls around the door she was about to enter seemed to hum, and vibrate.

"She's working on twenty-one," Dr. Director told her.

"You know, when I first realized what had happened, I stayed quiet because I hoped….. I really hoped she might save…..my world," she told the woman earnestly. "That's the only reason. You can't know how bad it is there. Really bad."

"Then here's your chance to repay the favor," Dr. Director told her. "Because I'm sure she's doing just that. So you need to make sure she doesn't lose her world while she's gone."

"Do you really think….. You can switch us back?"

"As our Kimberly is fond of saying, "Anything is possible….."

"For a Possible," Kim murmured. "My dad used to say that, too. Before Drakken killed him."

"Then here's your chance to avenge him. It's ready," she said as the humming leveled off. "Just step inside."

Kim nodded, her mouth dry, and her throat tight, and stepped through the door that opened abruptly with a hiss. Then clanged shut before she could even look back.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**5**

It took nine days to get ready for the planned attack on Dementor.

Nine days to prepare, plan, and then craft the equipment she anticipated needing.

To her surprise, the lab Drakken gave her for her use was very well stocked. It just didn't have anything even remotely resembling a pan-dimensional vortex inducer in it. Of course, it wasn't his main lab, as she quickly learned, which meant she still had to find a way to get into that one without anyone thinking it odd, or suspicious.

For now, though, she had a mission.

Which was best carried out incognito.

Because the last thing she needed was announcing her arrival wearing Shego's colors. So she crafted a set of 'mission gear' as best she could out of available garments, and got ready to depart on a hired jet.

She went in low, and under a fog off the Normandy coast, which was rather ironic considering the history there, and used that fog to cover her as she flew low over the blasted terrain that looked as if France, and much of the surrounding landscape, had been hit by a nuke.

It wasn't radioactive, but it was still pretty bad.

It made her mad when she saw the extent of the damage, and the countless graves. Didn't these idiots realize what they were doing to the world?

Well, she had a plan of her own in play, and it was going to take some split-second planning, or she was not going to survive to worry about the rest of the planet. Because this Dementor, like Drakken, had obviously gotten a lot darker, and didn't mind just outright killing his enemies either.

She flew through the night, landing in a rare, surviving fortress just outside the city where Dementor, now calling himself The Chancellor, had a grand palace. To his credit, she could see Demenz was slowly rebuilding the shattered cities around him, and trying to terraform wastelands left by the fighting.

Even Drakken wasn't bothering with that one. He was apparently just wiping out enemies, and leaving the survivors to fend for themselves. Usually without any infrastructure, or support. Let alone resources.

She used the remaining darkness to creep into the city, and used the allies to get closer to the palace walls.

Just before dawn, she used her new grapple to carry her up, and over the walls, and crept into the palace using magnetic gloves to scale his walls, since Demenz obviously built high, and with steel.

There was, after all, a lot of scrap metal left lay with all the ruined weapons, robots, and more used by both sides. She checked her VR GPS, and quickly slipped into a window, and scrambled down a hall she knew led to Dementor's private quarters according to their best Intel. She reached the door, and froze, diving into another open room when she heard men approaching with the steady, methodical march of a patrol.

Henches, soldiers, or goons in general, they all had the same walk.

She listened from behind the door, hearing them approach, then walk on by. Then fade.

Opening the door, she peered out into the hall, and started to leave when she heard someone clear their voice.

"Come now, fraulein," a snide tone drawled. "After that rather surprising entrance, you're not going to just slip away, and leave me guessing now. Are you?'

She spun around, and exclaimed, "Professor Dementor," and realized someone had reversed the floor plan.

Accidentally, or not, it had gotten her to his room.

Only he had the drop on her, and he was aiming what looked like a very nasty device her way.

"Drop the gun," he ordered.

"It's no gun," she smiled blandly, and pulled out the device that was a mini-grapple.

"How clever. I am guessing that is how you gained entrance to my humble home?"

"It helped," Kim nodded, not moving as she holstered her grapple again, not seeing any reason to drop it now that he saw it was no real weapon. At least, not likely to his eyes.

"Indeed. So, then, fraulein, the only remaining question is…..why are you here," he said, his eyes glittering with malice as he aimed that weapon at her chest.

**KP**

Kim limped out of the VIT Room after what felt like days of training. In fact, it had only been an hour. It only _felt_ like an eternity.

"Whoa," she rasped, and almost fell before a lanky blonde boy caught her. "Thanks. Uh…. Ron. You're Ron."

"That's right," he said with a nod, but he wasn't smiling as he did in most of his pictures. "And I've always had Kim's back. Guess I have yours now. You okay?"

"I feel like I just went ten rounds with a truck. And lost."

"Close," Dr. Director smirked. "We'll let you rest, and then give you another download. You have at least a week to even get close to our Kim's level of skill. Until then, you can't be seen. Ronald is going to make sure of that."

"Okay," Kim nodded. "Then what?"

"Then, we hunt Drakken," Ron said so ominously that even Kim grimaced.

"You do know he's probably the only guy that can switch us back," she asked.

"I don't kill," Ron told her. "Neither does Kim. That doesn't mean we can't make someone wish they were dead," he added.

"Remember, we do need him in one piece, Ronald," Dr. Director told him. "Wade is still tracking him, but so far, he seems to have vanished again. All we can do is wait, and get this Kimberly ready to face him."

Kim straightened up, and drew a deep breath.

"I'm okay. I'm good. Let's do this," she said.

"Well, she's got our Kim's spirit," Ron smiled only then.

"Let's hope she's got more than that," Dr. Director told him, and turned to leave. "I suggest you rest. You're going to need it," she told Kim before leaving.

"Wow, she's….."

"Yeah. She's not as bad as Will, though."

"Will?"

"Will Du?"

Kim shuddered.

"You know him?"

"In my world….. He's one of Drakken's executioners. _He...likes_ his job. A lot."

"Figures," Ron muttered, having been briefed already by Wade on this Kim. "By the way, Wade got the Roth out of the landslide. Other than a few scrapes, and dings, it's still good to go."

"The Roth? Dad's old car? Survived a landslide," she gaped.

"I'm guessing your Roth didn't have the upgrades we gave Kim's Roth."

"Upgrades," she frowned.

Ron smiled.

"Let's talk," he said. "I have nacos in our room."

"Our…..room," she frowned. "Uh, and what's a naco?"

"It's not like that," Ron held up his hands at her expression. "I'm just staying close to….keep an eye on you. Totally separate beds, and all. And you'll like nacos. Trust me."

"Okay. That's cool. I don't know about your Kim, but just so you know, _I'm_ lesbian."

Ron stared at her.

"You know, that could explain a few things," he remarked after a moment as he led her down the hall in the opposite direction Dr. Director had gone.

"What?"

"Never mind. This way. We don't want the food to get cold."

"Nacos are….food?"

"The perfect food," he smiled. "Seriously, you've never had one?"

"Not in my world," she told him.

"You, Kim-Two, are in for a treat," he declared.

Kim just shook her head.

He was silly, but still seemed formidable, too. Actually, he seemed kind of nice.

In her world, nice was rare.

In fact, it was practically extinct. She couldn't help but wonder what had become of her world's Ron. She certainly didn't recall meeting him.

**KP**

"You made it," Shego grinned as the jet landed, and the hatch finally opened. She smiled up at the redhead standing there, looking genuinely relieved as Kim stepped off the jet. "What happened? We haven't heard a word out of Europe all this week."

"It was close, but…. Dementor is gone," she told Shego as Drakken, lurking back by the limo, just stared at her.

"Oh, sure, I'm expected to believe that you waltzed into the most heavily guarded palace in the world, next to mine, and just put a bullet in his head? I didn't think you could kidnap him. Or take him. Yet you claim..."

"No bullets. I used this," she said, and held up a small, yellow pistol that looked like a water pistol.

"A shrink ray? You only shrank him?"

"Right out of existence," Kim smirked at Drakken. "No one will be seeing him anytime soon. So, yeah, he's gone."

"I'm proud of you, Princess," Shego exclaimed, and threw her arms around him, and swung her around before pulling her into a very passionate kiss.

Kim kissed back, and the select spectators allowed to be present applauded on cue as the women embraced.

"What am I, chopped liver," Drakken muttered sourly. "This is my victory. Mine!"

"No," Kim cut in after Shego released her. "It's mine. Remember that. What I did once, I can do again. So, who's next?"

Shego smiled, and looked at her with a very warm gaze.

"Gah! As if one willful woman wasn't enough, I get saddled with _two!"_

Shego only laughed now as she led Kim to the limo behind him as Drakken stalked off without waiting.

"So, what did you do? Step on him?"

"See the charge setting? Empty. I fired it until the power was gone. I'd say anything, or anyone hit by that much power at point-blank range is so small, you'd never find them to step on."

"Nice one. He always did have issues about his height," Shego smirked.

"I could see why. I never understood that silly helmet, though. Oh, speaking of which," she stopped, and whistled.

A man came running off the jet, holding a box.

"I thought you'd like a souvenir. Or…..proof," she added, taking the box as they climbed into the limo, and opened it. Inside was a very distinctive helmet.

"So, my longtime foe is finally gone," Drakken smiled. "Then Europe is….."

"Mine," Kim told him.

"Now, see here!"

"Of course, I'll let you borrow it, but it's mine. I got it on my own, fair and square."

Drakken stared at her, muttering about fairness being overrated.

"Just what have you been teaching her," he finally demanded of Shego as they climbed into the armored limo.

Who only chortled.

Drakken muttered as the door shut, and he eyed the helmet.

"I swear, if you put that on, I'm going to hurt you," Shego glared knowingly.

"I wasn't…..!"

"I know you aren't. I'm putting that in _my_ room. My Princess' first trophy," Shego said proudly. "A real chip off….. Well, you know," Shego smiled at her, pulling Kim close in the seat as Drakken sat in the other seat, just glaring at the pair.

"It was my technology that let her win."

"And my plan," Kim told him. "Honestly, most times it is the simplest approach that is best. Not the most convoluted," she added, knowing his initial plans had made her own seem childish in their simplicity.

"You'd know," Drakken muttered sourly. "You Possibles. I should have just killed all of you from the start."

Kim's left eye twitched, but he didn't notice. Shego, however, did.

"Princess?"

"So, we can't kill him," she finally said. "But can we _hurt_ him?"

"A lot," Shego agreed.

"Now, Shego," Drakken whined.

The driver didn't bat an eye when Drakken howled from the back seat. He was used to the emperor being abused by his own Enforcer.

**KP**

"You think this ploy would work with the others," Shego asked as she, and Kim lay in bed that evening, relaxing after an intense sparring session that had them all but attacking each other in bed afterward, too.

Kim had never really considered the draw of her own sex, but here, with Shego, it just felt right.

It felt better than right.

Maybe, she even dared muse, there was a reason she never did that well with boys.

"I don't know. Copying the same ploy this soon might only tip our hand," Kim told her. "Honestly, I don't want anyone to guess what we're doing, or how, until too late. Let the others wonder about Demenz vanishing for now, and I'll figure out how to keep them guessing while we neutralize the rest of the boys' club."

"Boy' club," Shego grinned. "I like that. It's probably true, though. A bunch of wannabes all playing big man, and stomping all over the rest of you."

"Not you?"

"Let's face it, Princess. Until you, I never met anyone that could face me. Even my loopy brothers didn't have the balls for that."

"What happened to them?"

"Let's just say, they had no place in this world," Shego said quietly, but with a tone that suggested she wasn't completely happy. When Shego didn't elaborate, she didn't press. The green-skinned woman had a strange look on her face, but Kim had a feeling she knew what was in her head now.

"You know what I think," Kim told her as she stroked her near breast as they lay entwined.

"What's that," Shego murmured, smiling down at the little redhead resting against her side.

"I think you've been lonely. I think, in spite of all the power, and all the wealth you have here, you're still lonely. I think that's why I'm _really_ here."

"You think so," Shego huffed. "Maybe I recognized a potential threat that might just beat even me, and rather than risk losing to her, I chose to make her an ally."

"Dangerous ploy. I might still undermine you, too, and just take over myself," Kim suggested.

"That only makes me even more interested in you," Shego grinned. "Treachery is something I do understand."

"Do you? But do you understand that there are still some things are worth sacrificing your own happiness for, even if you really don't want to lose it?"

"Kimmie," she called her for the first time in many days, not liking the redhead's tone. "What are you talking about?"

"I think, Fraulein Shego, she is referring to _me,"_ a snide tone cut into her reverie as Shego tensed, turning to see the mad dwarf standing there with a shrink ray in hand. It was, she knew, the only time she had seen the bearded man's face.

"Demenz! You…..? Princess," Shego turned to stare at her as Kim climbed out of bed.

"You already know I'm not from this world," Kim told her. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Shego said, not moving. "Only I also thought we had something going here, though. Why…..?"

Kim sighed, and moved to dress when Shego simply lay there, staring at her.

"Will you listen to us, Shego? Please? Just listen."

"Was this all a game? Were you playing me from the start," she demanded, some of her anger rising as she sat up, though Dementor didn't move. Nor waver in aiming the innocuous device at her.

"Will you please listen?"

"Fine. It won't change anything, though….."

"It could," Kim cut her off. Chancellor Demenz listened to me. That's why he's here. Now, I'm asking _you_ to listen. For all our sakes."

"Who are you," Shego demanded. "Just...who are _you...really?"_

"In my world, I'm a hero. I've helped save the world from….everything. Anything. You, the you in my world, have even helped me at times."

"I'm…..a _hero,"_ Shego asked in horror.

Kim laughed now.

"No. You're more of an indolent, hedonistic woman that favors being left alone at the best of times. But you….seem to like me. I guess that didn't change in this dimension."

"Drakken's machine brought you here, didn't it? I was right about that?"

"Yes. And I intend to find a way back, and let my doppelganger I obviously traded places with come back home, too. That, however, can wait. I wasn't wrong, Shego. Ask Demenz. His calculations are even more precise than mine. In less than twelve years, this planet dies. Us, with it. Drakken has to be stopped, or all of humanity is lost."

"I told you he can't be stopped! His failsafe…..!"

"Is something we can thwart," Demenz smiled now. "I know the technology he uses. I know the programs he favors. All we have to do is put him in stasis long enough to remove the pacemaker, and then his ploy is defeated. No nuclear fail safe. No threat hanging over our heads."

"And you want _me_ to help you pull this off?"

"I'm asking you to be honest with yourself, Shego. Do even you want to see Drakken grind what is left of our world under his heel out of his childish spite? A coup is our best option. In fact, Demenz is willing to accept you as this nation's leader in his stead, provided you make peace with the rest of the world after Drakken is…..neutralized. No more wars."

"You'd leave me in power," Shego frowned at them as she sat in the bed as Kim moved around to stand by the dwarf's side.

"It's not really my world, Shego. But, more importantly, people need a face they know, and will listen to when you declare Drakken is really gone. They should listen even better when you show yourself a more….benign leader. Or do you really want to keep on as you are?"

Shego stared her knotted fists, and finally asked, "Are you really going to leave me?"

"Honestly," Kim said quietly, sitting on the bed after she finished dressing in her new mission gear. "I'm not even sure if it's possible yet. But I intend to try. I don't belong here. But, how long that may take, or if I will even succeed? Who knows," she smiled. "Meanwhile, we have a world to save, and a madman to thwart. If you are willing to help."

"That other me? Are you…..her lover?"

"No. At least, not yet. We've….been close. We both….dance around the issue, but that's about it, though."

"Then she's an idiot," Shego said, and looked at Kim with her heart in her eyes.

Kim only smiled at her.

"I'm in. Whatever you want, Princess, I'm in. Only _you_ get to be the leader. I'm still just the hired muscle. Agreed?"

"And…..later? If I can get home?"

"Well, then maybe that other you, who does belong, would like a promotion," she said with a careless smile.

"And maybe she'd learn to love you as much as I do," Kim added.

"Do you mean that you….?"

"If you two are finished with the nauseatingly unnatural flirting, we still have a buffoon to depose," Demenz scowled, obviously uncomfortable at the sharing of emotions.

"He's got a point. You ready?"

"I take it you have a plan," Kim was asked.

"Always," Kim smiled now. "Want to hear it?"

Shego smiled.

"Let's do it. Don't worry, Princess. I've got your back."

Kim froze, and stared hard at her.

"I….. Thank you, Shego. That means a lot. Especially from you."

Demenz rolled his eyes, and reclaimed his helmet, before he, too, followed them out of Shego's room.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"Not so fast, Drakken," Kim shouted as she burst into his lab without warning. "You're done this time."

"Kim Possible," the blue man shouted indignantly. "Shego! Get her! I'm at a critical junction…..!"

"Then, by all means, let's interrupt," Ron declared, leaping from the shadows to knock him away from the consoles where he worked even as Shego lunged toward Kim.

"You," the blue man huffed. "I thought you left! Why did you come back?"

"I'll always be around to make sure you don't succeed," he growled, and drove a hard fist into a soft gut, sending him flying.

Shego, meanwhile, traded blows with Kim in a furious pace, and finally drove a hard knee into the redhead's side, just before she raised a glowing hand over her face.

Kim cringed, but rolled out of the way before the blow landed, but Shego didn't follow her.

"Kim!"

"I'm okay, Ron," she called, panting, but keeping an eye on Shego, unable to believe she was actually facing the most dangerous woman in the world.

Worlds.

"Okay, who are you, and where's _my_ Kimmie," Shego finally fumed as she lowered her hands as her plasma faded away, staring hard at the redhead.

"Shego, what are you talking about," Drakken moaned. "That's Kim Possible! Now destroy her, and help me stop this buffoon before he can stop….."

"Stopped," Ron growled, driving a hard fist down atop Drakken's head, sending him to the floor, unconscious.

"What about the machine," Kim asked uneasily, risking a glance his way.

"It looks okay. So, you can tell," Ron pointedly asked Shego.

"Doy," she huffed. "Look, Stoppable, Kimmie and I have been _dancing_ for years. You think I can't spot a ringer? She's good, but not as good as my Kimmie. So, where is she, and what is this…..? Not a clone?"

"Another Kim. She's an extra-dimensional copy," Ron pointed at the machine. "Drakken somehow switched them that night you last faced off."

Shego stared at him, and nodded.

"Can you bring her back," she finally asked.

"That's why we need Drakken, _and_ the machine. Frankly, from what Wade says, it's still a crap shoot. He says it scientifically, of course, but in the end, that's what he means. Only without the original machine, Kim doesn't have any chance."

Shego stared at the Kim before her, and frowned.

"So, who are you out there? A hero, too?"

"I'm...nobody," Kim told her after a moment, looking away now.

Ron growled.

"No! Don't ever say that," he told her. "No matter what else, you are somebody special, and you always will be. In this, or _any_ world," Ron almost shouted at her.

"I'd listen to the monkey-master, Kimmie. Or is it Kimmie-lite," she teased.

"So, can you help," Ron actually asked her.

"Ron, she's evil. Why are we even talking to…..?"

"Bup, bup, bup. Adults talking," Shego silenced her. "Call the harpy, Stoppable. I'm in. Anything to get our Kimmie back home," she said firmly. "I'm already bored with this one."

In that instant, Kim understood.

"You love her?"

Shego stared at her.

"Wow, she is naïve," Shego quipped when Ron looked her way.

Ron said nothing to that as he pulled out his Kimmunicator.

"Dr. Director. We have Drakken, and the machine. No, no Shego is helping. She spotted Kim the minute they fought. Yep, just like you said. Okay, I've shut down the defenses, and you're clear to enter. Don't worry about the Henches. Most are still running," he added.

Kim stared at Shego, and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…."

"Just what," Shego glowered at her.

"You're nothing like the Shego in my world."

"Yeah? What's _she_ like?"

"A cold-blooded killer. One that helped Drakken destroy most of our world," she told her, adding, "Starting with my dad."

Shego actually paled.

"I would never…..!"

Kim said nothing as Global Justice agents flooded into the lair just then, and Dr. Director led them as Wade joined her, walking over to the machine.

"I was afraid of this," he said after testing some of the readings.

"What is it?"

"The machine can only pierce a limited set of dimensional frequencies, which likely included the one this Kim came from. Only to be able to open a stable interface, she has to be at the same place, juxtapositionally speaking, as her counterpart to make the switch happen again."

"Like the landslide," Kim realized. "We were both probably half buried for a time, and both of us were frozen long enough to….."

"Exactly," Wade agreed. "So, to try to switch you, you have to be in the same place and time, vibrationally speaking, as your counterpart at the exact moment."

"That…..sounds tough," Ron grimaced.

"Ron, it's a trillion to one shot," Wade told him quietly.

Kim frowned at that, and looked at Shego.

"Would…..your Kim know that? Would she be able to figure it out?"

Wade started at her, then at Ron.

"She….might."

"Then….all we have to do is figure out a place where she thinks we might both be, and can both be at the same time."

"Middleton," Ron and Shego both said as one.

"It's our best option," Dr. Director finally nodded. "Where?"

"Our bedroom," Kim said. It's the one thing I immediately noticed was virtually the exact same when I first crossed over. It's why I almost didn't notice I was in another world at first."

"Seriously? You have the exact same bedroom as Princess," Shego grinned now.

Kim blushed, asking, "What do you know about my bedroom?"

"I've been in it more than once," Shego teased, making Kim gape.

"Behave," Dr. Director growled. "Wade, get this machine transferred to Middleton now. And someone make sure Drakken doesn't slip away again," she said when she noted him coming around. "He may know things we still need."

"Just look in his notebook," Shego pointed helpfully. "He's been getting forgetful lately, and started writing everything down. Seriously, _everything,"_ she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, people," Dr. Director said as she scooped up the notebook herself, and flipped through the pages. "Let's move. We don't know what kind of window we're going to need."

**KP**

"You okay," Shego asked her quietly as she came up behind Kim, who sat in the now empty throne room after all the media came by and reported the abrupt change in power before rushing off to whatever else occupied them in this world.

In a surprise coupe, Kim Possible, with Shego and Chancellor Demenz' aid, deposed Drakken before he could literally crack the globe this time, and for once, people were actually cheering when Shego showed herself in public.

It was….a surprisingly heady feeling to a woman used to being hated, or feared.

Almost as heady as seeing the look on Drakken's face when he woke up after surgery to find his nuclear fail-safe defused, and his throne usurped by the otherworldly invader, as he tried to decry her. People were too busy cheering to listen to his rants as he was dragged away for the first real trial in years.

Meanwhile, Kim announced the new democratic changes to come would be invoked following new elections to reclaim, and restore their nation; as all researchers, and scientists were now asked to cease weapons' building, and turn their attention to saving their world.

She was shocked to find some were disappointed over that mandate.

She had them locked up several of the worst just to prevent malcontents from starting new wars, just in case. The others she gave all available resources to help them start rebuilding the nation, and the world. It didn't hurt to find out that there were already a lot of smart people in a growing underground in, and out of the alleged Wasteland that had been working on just that all along.

Her apparent victory over Drakken brought them into the open after a few tentative contacts to sound her out, and when Shego didn't kill anyone, or turn them over to Enforcers, or Executioners, they had little problem with siding with the redhead on the throne.

"I've been studying his machine."

Shego knew what she meant.

"So, you're going home," she finally asked.

"I don't know. It's more complicated than I initially thought."

"His crap usually is," Shego admitted.

"Yeah. To be able to change places again, we have to repeat the same conditions."

"You mean, like the landslide?"

"No. No, we have to be in the same exact time and place when we power up, or we can't….switch. It's a vibrational frequency that has to be…..well, perfectly synced. If we're not in the same place, at the very same time….. We're both stuck."

"Your friends you mentioned would likely have figured that out by now, too. Right," Shego asked, having talked with Kim a lot about her world, and her life.

"Yeah. Wade is pretty smart."

"So, he would likely know this limitation, and plan around it. So, where would he go? Where would he think _you_ might go?"

Kim sat staring blankly for a time.

"I don't know."

"I think you do. The question is, do you _want_ to go?"

Kim smiled bitterly.

"That's not exactly an easy question lately. I'm going to miss you," Kim admitted.

"I'm going to miss you. But you've taught me…..doing right isn't always easy, but it is…..best. I understand that bit about sacrifice now. Only we both know, you're not about doing the easy thing. Are you?"

Kim stood up, and hugged her. Fiercely. Clinging to her.

"If this works, promise to help...me change things. For the better."

"You have my word," Shego told her. "I just don't know if I will love _her_ like I do….."

"Anything is possible," she said quietly.

Shego gave a shuddering sniff as she let her go, and just stared.

"Where do we need to go?"

"My house," Kim finally told her. "My room. It's the one place I noticed was exactly the same when I woke up that first day."

Shego nodded. "I'll get our best techs to work moving the machine. With luck….."

Kim smiled now.

"I've always made my own luck."

"Well, let's hope you still can, Princess," Shego smiled.

"Whatever happens, I'll never forget you, Shego."

"Sure you will, Kimmie," she said quietly. "You'll find someone else to love, and…."

Kim hugged her again.

"No. I'll always remember you. I've never loved anyone else the way I loved you here, and now. I've never felt loved back half so much, and the way you treat me….. I'll never forget you."

Shego smiled, her eyes overly bright, and she asked, "Should I go with you? To Middleton, I mean?"

"I'd like that. After all, your new leader is going to need _you...when_ she gets back."

Shego sighed.

"I hope she has your head."

"She's a Possible," Kim smiled. "She'll figure it out."

"I hope you're right, Princess," and turned to walk away, adding, "I'll go give the orders to move now."

"Shego," Kim sighed, and stared after her, wondering if it were wrong to hope things failed. To hope she ended up staying.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Destiny**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"That thing is loud," James Possible complained as they activated the machine that was built in pieces, with relays placed throughout the house. The primary emitters, however, were aimed at a focal point in Kim's room.

The center of her bed.

Kim stood staring into the mirror near the bed, wondering if it was selfish to want the experiment to fail. If it did, she have a real family. Friends. She had a world that wasn't dying by inches. Yet if she went back, what did she have?

"I'm going to miss all of you," Kim said when she turned to eye the people crowded into one side of the bedroom, the twins helping Wade operate the relays to keep the power steady.

Ann said nothing, but smiled at her.

"I'm scanning for vibrational frequencies now," Wade told them. "Keep the energy flow constant. That's our primary concern."

"We know," Jim huffed.

"We're not amateurs," Tim added.

Kim couldn't help but smile.

Smug, arrogant, and annoying, they were still nicer than her own real brothers.

She didn't miss _them_ at all.

Still, this wasn't her world. And she did miss _her_ mother.

"Nothing," Wade sighed. "I'm going to try to….."

"What's that," James asked, noting the quivering echo coming from the side of the room.

Look," Kim rasped, pointing in the mirror. "It's….."

Kim looked back at herself. Only it wasn't her. Her 'reflection' wore different clothes, and there were no friends or family crowded around her.

"Get on the bed," Wade shouted.

"The bed," Kim pointed as she mouthed the words at her reflection, moving to lay flat.

The other her nodded, and turned to address someone she couldn't quite see. Then the mirror stopped shivering, and the image went blank.

"She's gone," Ann cried.

"No. They're redirecting their emitter," Wade said. "The bed is beginning to shift out of phase. Kim, don't move," he shouted as Kim lay there, looking at them, and suddenly had tears in her eyes, feeling the transition this time as she now remembered the weird, hazy rush of vertigo she had dismissed as a hangover that first time.

She was starting to move between worlds.

Again.

She looked toward the family that could have been, and smiled.

"Good…"

**KP**

"Kimmie? Princess? Did it work," Shego asked as she cautiously approached the bed that wasn't shimmering like a desert mirage any longer.

Kim looked up at her, and stared hard.

"Shego?"

She looked past the green-skinned woman, and saw two strange men.

And Ann Possible in her club uniform.

"I'm…..home," she rasped, sitting up, and looking around.

"You're home, Princess," Shego nodded, sounding sad.

"Why are you…..? Are you going to.…arrest me," she asked uneasily.

"I'm your friend, Princess," Shego smiled. "If you want me."

"Why are you calling me…..?"

"Because, Kim," Ann smiled at her. _"You_ are the new ruler of the Nations."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"I'm….._what_?"

**KP**

Kim groaned, and sat up, one hand going to her head.

"Okay, that felt familiar. And it _still_ sucked."

"Welcome back, Princess," Shego smiled at her. "Have fun?"

"Shego," Kim murmured, looking up at her, and staring longer than usual as the green-skinned woman actually blushed.

"Okay, is there something on my face, or what," she sputtered.

Kim only smiled.

"Later," he told the woman. "Ron. I didn't know you were back yet. Dr. Director, too? Wow, you're all in on this?"

"It was a group effort," Wade smiled at her. "We're just glad you're back home."

"You are you, aren't you," Jim and Tim asked. "I mean, the real you?"

"Boys," James sighed. "Just because your sister's other-dimensional counterpart wasn't from here, doesn't mean she's _not_ a Possible! In my day….."

Kim laughed now.

She was definitely home.

"I guess I'd better be going," Shego said, moving toward the door now.

"Not so fast," Dr. Director cut her off.

"We need to talk," Kim cut in first.

"Yes," the head of Global Justice asked.

"No. Shego, and I. We need to talk. It's…..serious."

She glanced toward the mirror, but saw only her reflection now as the machines around her powered down.

"Why not," Shego shrugged. "I'm in no rush."

"Let's take a walk," Kim suggested, climbing to her feet, and feeling slightly unnerved to be wearing her own clothes again, when five minutes ago, she had been wearing….other clothes. "This is going to be private. And it'll give you Tweebs time to clear out my room."

"Ah, but you're leaving anyway when you go to college. And this would make a sweet lab. Especially with these dimensional projectors….."

"No," Ann cut in firmly. "Absolutely not. They are going. Now!"

"Agreed. This equipment is far too dangerous to be left in the wrong hands," Dr. Director stated flatly.

"Or even the right ones," Wade stated pointed, and pressed a button even as Kim and Shego simply walked out, leaving them behind.

The stench of scorching circuits, and frying components filled the air in the same instant.

"Just in case," he told the senior agent.

"I won't argue. I suggest we take in the rest for disposal, too. Just in case," she echoed him.

Wade nodded.

"The programs, and blueprints are gone anyway," he added knowingly.

"Just as well. From what I heard of that other world, I don't think we want any more incursions."

"I almost feel sorry for her going back to…..that place," Ann said, having learned the truth of her 'daughter's' life in that world.

"Okay, so, as you say, what's the sitch now, Princess," Shego asked blandly as she followed Kim out of the house, and up the block as people around them gaped.

"I met your counterpart," Kim told her after a moment.

"I heard about her. She's….._real_ evil. Did you….?"

"Actually, she was a lonely woman looking for company. In a way, she was a lot like you."

"Me," Shego sputtered.

"And me," Kim added.

"Okay, Kimmie, what are you trying to say," she huffed. "Because it's sounding like that little jog into that dimensional vortex screwed up what little brains….."

Kim silenced Shego in a most unexpected way.

"You….? Why…..? I….."

Kim smiled up at her.

"Just tell me you didn't hate it," Kim asked after releasing the woman she had just kissed without warning.

Shego stared hard, not even thinking of the people on the block around them.

"I….."

"Shego?"

"I didn't…hate it," she finally murmured, still looking stunned.

"Good. That's a start. Let's talk," she said, and started walking again.

Shego just stared after her, and moved to catch up as the redhead kept walking.

**KP**

"What happened to Emperor Drakken," Kim asked Shego as she followed her into the palace that was now hers. Or so it seemed.

"He goes on trial according to old American law next week. We would have already tried him, but it's been tough finding lawyers to try the case. Or people that wanted to risk sitting in a jury."

"Yeah, because he killed most of them his first month in power. And jury duty..."

"True," Shego murmured, still seeming a bit listless.

"So, you really backed….that other Kim, and helped stop the emperor?"

"She….opened my eyes to a few things," Shego said quietly.

"Yeah. Her friends opened my eyes, too."

"Did they? I suppose they probably did. I can't begin to imagine what kind of world….."

"It's…..what ours could be. If we try."

Shego finally smiled just a degree.

"Now you're sounding more like her."

Kim smiled back.

"Well, I won't say I was ever a good student," Kim admitted. "Still, I just didn't know how to rebel at the time. Now, I do."

"It won't be necessary now."

"Actually, I think it will. The first thing we need to do is get rid of this _palace."_

"Kimmie said that, too. I only brought you here, because I want to offer you something. A….token of peace to show you I'm sincere in helping you. I was going to show her, but then I realized who... Who she wasn't."

Kim stared at her as Shego led her through the palace now almost devoid of the usual robotic sentries.

"You love her."

Shego said nothing to that as she led the redhead so like her lover though the palace.

"Everyone in her world loved her, too. But from what I heard, though, she was kind of slow about figuring out her own emotions, though."

"She wasn't slow here," Shego murmured, and stopped to open a sealed door with a key code.

"So, you…..?"

"She was… Is special."

"Yeah. I got that when I was trying to live her life," Kim nodded, and stepped into the room when the doors slid open.

She got three steps, and stopped.

"Is that," she rasped as Shego stepped up to the console, and began starting up certain controls.

"Your father," Shego said, glancing up at the frosted tube. "Drew's first trophy. He's still alive. We just have to defrost him. This is my token to _you,_ Princess. I gave Kimmie my word to help you, and this is proof I will keep that vow. Whatever you want…. Whatever you decide. I'm obeying your commands now."

"Call me Kim," she rasped, and impulsively hugged her. "And thank you, Shego. I think…. I think you're more like your counterpart than Kim realizes."

"I hope so. For Kimmie's sake," Shego said, feeling very nice after the redhead had impulsively hugged her.

"So, what else did she plan?"

Shego smiled openly at her now.

"She left everything in your hands, Kim. She said she knew _you_ would do what's right."

Kim stared at her, then at the defrosting stasis tube that held her father, long thought dead.

"I wish I could have met her," she said, thinking of that brief glimpse she had of a woman that looked so much like her in that mirror.

"Just tell me one thing," Shego asked.

"Yes?"

Shego blushed faintly when she asked, "Can you fight, too?"

Kim grinned.

"Funny you should ask."

_Not The End..._


End file.
